The principal investigator has a significant record in research that is both patient-oriented, and translational. A unique and important aspect of his career for the purposes of the K-24 Research Career Award is his continuous involvement with specific interventions beginning with pre-clinical work in the laboratory, and carrying through phases I, II, and III clinical trials. His primary research interest is in the study and development of new therapeutic agents that enhance the cell killing effects of radiation in cancer treatment. Current research projects involve bench studies of 4 agents that enhance the effects of radiation therapy-docetaxel, RFS-2000, RSR-13, and JM-216, all of which act by distinctly different mechanisms. Some studies involve a single agent and radiation therapy, while others involve a combination of chemotherapeutic agents together with radiation. Clinical studies involve three phase I studies of concurrent radiosensitizing agents and radiation therapy - docetaxel, irinotecan, and JM-216. One phase II study involves the allosteric modifier, RSR-13 and radiation therapy. All studies have been continuously supported through private pharmaceutical firm funding, and will continue to be so for the foreseeable future. He has initiated and stimulated a clinical research program in radiation oncology at the Vanderbilt Cancer Center, and was named Director of Clinical Research. Mentoring activities have been a consistent theme throughout his career, both at Brown University and at Vanderbilt. He initiated a fellowship program in radiation oncology clinical research using private funding, and has recruited 3 fellows into the program. Current mentoring activities involve 3 new faculty in the Vanderbilt Cancer Center. He initiated a mixed specialty symposium conference in concomitant chemoradiotherapy, which is continuing as a biennial conference. The K-24 Research Career Award will give the PI an opportunity to concentrate efforts on currently active clinical research projects, moving bench studies through to clinical trials, completing currently active clinical trials, and initiating studies on promising new agents.